Kiss
by Profe Fest
Summary: Satu kebohongan dari Adlet Mayer, ungkapan kebenaran dari Flamie Speeddraw, kecupan ringan dari Hans Humpty, dan menyerahnya Chamo Rosso. Semua dimulai dari satu pertanyaan; "Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam ceritamu saat Rolonia membangkitkanku, hm, Adlet?"/ RnR?
**Title: Kiss**

 **Disclaimer: Light Novel by Ishio Yamagata, illustrations by Miyagi**

 **Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), dsb! Mengandung** _ **spoiler**_ **LN Volume 2**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

" _Nyahaha_! Jadi, setelah itu, Rolonia yang membangkitkanku?" tanya Hans Humpty memastikan.

Adlet Mayer menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kau sudah tanyakan itu berulang kali, Hans."

" _Nyahaha_! Aku hanya penasaran. Kurasa ada bagian yang kurang dengan ceritamu itu, Adlet," ujar lelaki berambut berantakan dengan poni menutupi mata itu. Dengan santai, Hans memajukan tubuhnya pada Adlet, kemudian berbisik menggoda, "Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, hm, Adlet?" tanyanya.

"Hei, jangan asal menuduhku! Mana mungkin lelaki terkuat di dunia sepertiku akan menyembunyikan sesuatu pada sesama _Rokka no Yuusha_ yang lain!" bela Adlet lantang.

"Kau terus mengatakan kalau kau adalah 'laki-laki terkuat di dunia', tapi kurasa maksudnya adalah 'laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia'," cetus Flamie Speeddraw dingin.

"Flamie!" Adlet sontak menatap gadis setengah iblis itu dengan tatapan memprotes. Flamie hanya membuang muka tak peduli, memang pantas menjulukinya sebagai Gadis Kutub.

"Hmm, tapi menurut Chamo memang ada yang kurang dari cerita Adlet tadi," celetuk Chamo Rosso tanpa diduga.

" _Nyahahaha_! Sudah kuduga, _meow_!" timpal Hans lebih cepat.

"T- tunggu dulu, oi!" Adlet menyela, gelagapan. "Aku tak merasa ada yang kurang. Pertama setelah Mora meminta kita kembali, kita langsung mencari yang lain, kemudian menemukan Hans dengan leher tergorok dan akhirnya Mora meminta Roronia membangkitkannya lagi—"

— _lalu aku mencium Hans._

" _Nya_? _Nya_? Kenapa diam saja, Adlet? Ternyata benar, huh, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, _meow_?" tanya Hans seraya mengukir seringai lebar.

"I- itu tidak benar!" bantah Adlet cepat dengan rona merah muda menyapu kedua pipinya. "Setelah itu Roronia membangkitkanmu kembali dan kau hidup lagi. Selesai," lanjut sang pemuda berambut merah menyala itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bohong. Kau sempat menciumnya," sela Flamie dengan wajah datar.

"F- Flamie!" Adlet sontak kembali menoleh pada gadis itu dengan tatapan memprotes. Wajah pemuda yang seringkali mengaku sebagai lelaki terkuat di dunia itu semakin memerah.

"Hoo? Jadi, Adlet sempat menciumku, _nya_?" Hans memastikan dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Chamo memainkan tanaman _foxtail_ hijau yang selalu dibawanya santai, bibirnya menggulum senyum tipis. "Begitulah, Tuan Kucing. Adlet sempat menciummu," jawabnya.

"I- itu darurat! Lelaki terkuat di dunia tak mungkin membiarkan temannya mati dan akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan temannya meski artinya harus menciumnya!" elak Adlet cepat.

Flamie menghela napas panjang, jengah. "Aku benar-benar muak mendengar kalimat 'lelaki terkuat di dunia'," cetusnya.

"Ad- _kun_ memang seperti itu sejak dulu," timpal Rolonia Manchetta yang sedari tadi diam. Gadis berkacamata itu kini terlihat setengah menahan tawanya, mungkin ia cukup setuju dengan Flamie.

Goldof Aurora sama sekali tak mengucap sepatah katapun, ia terus diam di pojok gua, entah terganggu atau tidak pada kebisingan yang dibuat rekan-rekannya yang lain. Mora Chester pun sama, tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Baik, baik. Kalau begitu, aku akan ke luar. Lelaki terkuat di dunia butuh udara segar," ucap Adlet sembari berbalik dan melangkah ke luar gua.

"Aku lega mendengarnya," sahut Flamie.

Adlet enggan kembali memprotes, dengan langkah lebar-lebar, lelaki berambut merah itu ke luar gua. Udara malam itu di _Eternal Flower_ cukup dingin, berulang kali Adlet melirik ke berbagai arah, mewaspadai munculnya _Kyouma_ yang mungkin hendak melakukan serangan dadakan. Adlet hanya butuh tempat untuk menyendiri, hanya itu, sumpah. Jauh dari perdebatan rekan-rekan sesama _Rokka no Yuusha_ , dari desakan mereka, dan dari suara tawa lelaki yang seperti kucing—

" _Nyahaha_!"

 _Demi Dewi Takdir._ Adlet menghela napas panjang. "Sedang apa kau ke mari, Hans?" tanyanya setengah menahan dongkol.

Hans menyeringai lebar sebelum menjawab, " _Yaah_ , kalau 'laki-laki terkuat di dunia' butuh udara segar, kenapa aku tidak, _nya_?"

Demi apapun, Adlet baru tahu laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh ini cukup keras kepala. "Terserah," putus Adlet menyerah.

Hans tertawa lagi, masih dengan tawa ala kucing yang selalu dikeluarkannya. Lelaki itu kemudian bersandar pada salah satu pohon, lalu menyeletuk, "Kau benar-benar menciumku?" tanyanya santai.

Wajah Adlet kembali bersemu. "Ah, iya, iya! Aku menciummu. Waktu itu Rolonia bilang butuh napas untuk membuatmu hidup lagi. Puas?"

Hans tertawa keras. "Sebegitunya kau tidak ingin mengakui kau menciumku, Adlet?" kekehnya.

"Bukan begitu …," Adlet menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, rona merah senada helaian rambutnya masih bersarang di kedua pipinya, "… kupikir mengakui hal seperti bahwa kau mencium lelaki—padahal aku juga lelaki—cukup aneh," lanjutnya.

" _Nya_?" Tiba-tiba saja, Hans sudah berlari, kemudian berhenti cukup dekat dengan Adlet dan mengendus lelaki berambut merah panjang itu layaknya kucing yang menghidu makanannya.

"O- oi, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Adlet gelagapan.

Hans menyeringai lebar. "Kau bilang, mengakui bahwa mencium sesama lelaki itu aneh, _meow_?" ulangnya memastikan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Adlet, Hans memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir lelaki berambut merah itu singkat.

Singkat, namun berkesan kuat, Adlet bahkan merasa tubuhnya tersengar kala bibir Hans menyapu bibirnya. Ia terpaku.

Hans menyeringai lebar. "Nah, karena aku juga menciummu, jadi tak aneh lagi kan, _meow_?" tanyanya.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Adlet Mayer, Hans Humpty memilih kembali memasuki gua.

Adlet tak mengerti jalan pikir Hans, mungkin memikirkan seperti apa jalan pikir lelaki berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi mata itu sama sulitnya dengan mengerti strategi yang akan dilancarkan Tgurneu.

Adlet memalingkan wajah, kemudian membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menyadari satu hal penting lain.

 _Kenapa ciuman keduaku harus dengan lelaki sepertimu, Hans!?_ Adlet menjerit tanpa suara.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

" _Ne, ne,_ Flamie," Flamie menoleh, menemukan Chamo masih bermain dengan _foxtail_ hijau miliknya.

"Apa?" Flamie membalas, singkat dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyerah deh, soal Adlet," cetus Chamo.

"Hah?"

"Tenang saja. Chamo juga akan menyerah soal Tuan Kucing, kok," sambung Chamo lagi.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Chamo," ujar Flamie.

"Maksudnya," Chamo menoleh pada perempuan setengah iblis itu, kemudian mengulas senyum tipis, "pasangan antara Tuan Kucing dan Si Bodoh Adlet cukup bagus juga, kan, untuk hiburan tersendiri?"

Flamie diam, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Bilang saja kau mau memasangkan Hans Humpty dengan Adlet Mayer, Chamo," cetusnya datar.

"Heee. Chamo yakin mereka bisa _canon_ kok!"

"Aku tidak yakin, Chamo. Hans Humpty bukanlah orang yang terlihat mementingkan hubungan romansa dan Adlet Mayer terlalu bodoh untuk terlibat dalam hubungan asmara."

"Chamo yakin kok! Percayalah pada Chamo, Flamie! Chamo selalu benar!"

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Gagal paham sama diri sendiri bikin begini wkwkwk. Ini semua karena virus Rokka no Yuusha Light Novel Volume 2 :")) masa pas Rolonia ngebangkitin Hans, dia bilang butuh napas dan tanpa babibu si Adlet buat pernapasan mulut ke mulut wwww kujadi tak tahan ngetik ini dan makin mencintai mereka /? /apa.

Well, ini banyak banget nggak jelasnya, jadi … mohon maaf sekali, padahal ini fic pertama fandom ini dengan bahasa Indonesia huhu :"" maafkan segala kekurangan dan kesalahan di fic ini /bow/. Omong-omong, kalau ada krisar, fangirlingan, komentar, dsb jangan ragu buat menuhin kotak _review_ , ya! Selalu ditunggu lho! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
